


Jude's Sexual Awakening Part One

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Jude's Sexual Awakening [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Shortly after being forced to flee from Fennmont, Jude finds himself sharing a bed with Alvin.





	Jude's Sexual Awakening Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Both Jude and Alvin are their canon ages; Jude is 15 and Alvin is 26.

“I'm sorry Sir, only two rooms are available at the moment.” Alvin shrugged nonchalantly at the inn masters statement.

 

“Hey, kid. Looks like you are bunking with me!” He winked at Jude. “Unless you would rather room with Milla?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Milla shot down the suggestion before Jude had a chance to say anything, although he did have time to blush.

 

“I wouldn't be comfortable sharing a room with Milla. I am a doctor, however...” He trailed off, his blush darkening.

 

“So you have notice her beauty?” Alvin draped an arm around Jude's shoulders as he teased the teen.

 

“It's hard to miss.” Jude mumbled under his breath. “Especially her chest size...”

 

“Oh so you do look.” Alvin grinned down at Jude.

 

“No of course not!” Jude protested a little too loudly.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Milla wandered over, curious about Jude's outburst, in spite of herself.

 

“Oh nothing. Ain't that right, Jude?”

 

“Yes, its nothing!” Jude broke away from Alvin, grabbed the offered room key and all but ran up the stairs.

 

When he got to the room, he found that there was only a single, though thankfully large, bed. “This keeps getting better and better...” He sighed dramatically.

 

“Whoa, only one bed?” Alvin stopped short right behind Jude. “If Milla was a different type of woman I would switch. You need to get some experience with the ladies eventually.”

 

“Who says I have no experience?” Jude tried to glare at Alvin, but his persistent embarrassment dampened the effect.

 

“What, did a girl kiss you when you were a kid? That doesn't count, you know.” Alvin spun on his heels. “Well, I'm going to find Milla and get something to eat. Are you coming?”

 

“No, you go on ahead. I'm going to find the bathhouse first, I'll eat later.” Jude shrugged out of his jacket before leaving the room, being careful to lock the door behind him, and pocketing the key. Knowing the type of man Alvin was, he could be up half the night drinking with a pretty lady.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Try as he might, Jude could not sleep; now that he was in bed trying to sleep, his usual nighttime relaxation routine came to mind; and to hand. But he couldn't, not when he didn't know exactly when Alvin would be getting back.

 

Even though Alvin undoubtedly jerked himself off from time to time, Jude was not willing to be caught with his dick in his hand by the older man.

 

Still, he was hard, and the nightly routine was the only thing that kept his teen-aged hormones in check some days.

 

“Hey, you still up?” Alvin threw open the door, but his voice was soft enough that Jude would not have been woken up had he truly been asleep.

 

“Yes. I can't sleep, so much has happened to me recently and it's all racing around in my head.”

 

“Ah, yeah I can see that. But are you sure that's the only reason? You might want to lie on your side if you don't want people to know what happening down south; you're tenting the bedding.”

 

“WHAT?”Jude bolted upright, covering himself with his arms.

 

“I'm kidding! But from that reaction I'm right. You know, you shouldn't be shy about taking care of business. You could hurt yourself if you don't; though, as a med student, I'm sure you already know that.” Alvin began to get ready for bed. “Oh don't tell me you need a hand with it? I know you're young but you have to be old enough to be jerking off right?”

 

“I know what I'm doing!” Jude huffed as he turned onto his side facing away from Alvin, his hands sliding underneath the blankets to cup himself.

 

He didn't know if it was Alvin's presence, or just how long he'd been hard for, but his dick was starting to ache and he knew that Alvin was right. He needed to 'take care of business', and soon.

 

“Oh for the love of...” Alvin groaned five minutes later when it became clear that Jude was too shy to do anything in front of him. “Here, let me.” He reached around, spooning Jude from behind, and grabbed the teens dick. “Whoa! I didn't expect it to be this big. Actually, you're not as soft as I thought; you must keep yourself in shape to have lean muscles like this.”

 

Jude barely heard a word Alvin had said; the moment the older man touched him he let out a keening cry and promptly turned bright red, his hands covering his mouth.

 

“Oh don't tell me you've never let anyone else touch it before? You're young, but you are cute. I'm sure girls line up for miles just to get a smile from you.”

 

“Well, there is this one girl, someone I grew up with in my hometown, who has dropped some not very subtle hints that she likes me. But no, we've never. She's my best friend growing up, and I don't want to ruin that.” Jude's voice grew higher, and breathier with each word as Alvin stroked him skillfully. “So, do you often jerk off men?”

 

“Trade secret kid. Sometimes a mercenary like myself needs other skills to keep an employer satisfied.”

 

“Oh, yes of course!” Jude's hips began thrusting his length into Alvin's hand, inadvertently rubbing his ass against Alvin's crotch.

 

“You're getting into this; damn now I'm getting hard!” Alvin laughed nervously as his own hard on rubbed against Jude's crack.

 

Jude looked at him wide eyed. “Do... do you want me too...?”

 

“Look kid, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just roll over so that we're facing each other, okay?”

 

“Like this?” Jude couldn't look Alvin in the eye even as he shifted himself so that they were pressed together chest to chest, and dick to dick.

 

“Hey, kid, do you like guys?”

 

“I guess so? I don't really think of people in terms of gender. I find you attractive; I also find Milla attractive. I guess I swing both ways?” Jude gasped as Alvin's shaft, freshly freed from his pants, rubbed against his own. “Oh!”

 

“So you do like this. I thought you might though I've never actually done this before...” He was cut off as Jude suddenly surged upwards, his hands grabbing Alvin's neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss.

 

 _The kid is really into this! He must not be getting anything if he wants an older guy like me._ He thumbed Jude's tip, swallowing the needy sounds the teenager was making.

 

It was no good, he couldn't lie to himself; he wanted more. Just jerking off against someone else wasn't enough; and Jude seemed both willing and sensitive enough.

 

He decided to test the waters, breaking the kiss just long enough to wet his pointer finger before slipping it between Jude's cheeks and sinking it knuckle deep inside the youth.

 

Jude shrieked as his back arched almost to the breaking point in a mix of shock and pleasure. “What are you doing?”

 

“Some guys like having their asses played with; I thought you might be one of them. The rest of your body is certainly sensitive enough. Now relax or this will hurt instead of feeling amazing.” He flexed his finger, and Jude let out one of the lewdest sounds Alvin had ever heard in bed; and he was quite often in bed with women.

 

Soon, Jude was clinging to him in a way Alvin was not expecting. The almost feminine clinging and sounds the teen was making contrasted sharply with the feel of his fit, male body. Alvin had never felt so turned on in his life as he did at that moment.

 

“Oh so you do like having your ass played with!” Alvin laughed again, though this time he was breathless with arousal. “Fuck, kid, do you know what you're doing to me?”

 

Jude couldn't think anymore let alone put together the words to answer Alvin's question, so he didn't even try, and something inside Alvin snapped; some last resistance to taking what they were doing too far. Part of him suspected that the 'too far' line had already been crossed and, and Jude was no longer offering even token resistance.

 

Pulling his fingers from his friends young ass, he pushed Jude down flat on his back and lifted his hips up. A mewling cry of protest accompanied his actions, but Alvin was past caring; he was on autopilot, driven solely by his desires.

 

As he drove his long, hard cock inside Jude, the last thing on his mind was his friends status as a virgin. A status he was now decimating without any thought of what it would mean for Jude.

 

Jude shrieked wordlessly, his voice high enough to be mistaken for a woman's, in mixed pleasure and pain, but as Alvin began to thrust, the pain faded from Jude's voice. The boys hips undulated against Alvin, confirming that Jude was loving being taken by the older man.

 

Alvin sped his pace more, his fingers gripping Jude's hips tight enough to bruise as Jude's knuckles went white from how hard he was gripping the mattress beneath him.

 

Suddenly, Jude arched up once more, his screams tapering off into an equally deafening silence as he came, his cock shooting rope after rope of cum all over himself, but Alvin still wasn't satisfied.

 

A dark part of his mind; a part he usually kept locked away tight; began tainting his thought and without conscious though, Alvin reached down and grabbed Jude by the throat, his fingers tightening almost to the point where Jude could no longer breathe. Almost.

 

Within seconds, the combined pressure of Alvin's relentlessly pounding cock and his fingers, Jude came a second time, and then a third. Each time Jude came, his ass tightened around Alvin like a vice, pushing Alvin closer and closer to that elusive edge.

 

Harder and harder, he thrust as he pistoned his hips faster and faster, no longer caring if Jude was feeling good or not in his need to cum.

 

Jude came a fourth time, and he clenched around Alvin just right and just long enough to tip him over the edge at last; as he came, planting a galleon of lava-hot seed deep within Jude, his hands clenched tight, completely cutting off Jude's air supply for a few moments. Just long enough to make Jude pass out.

 

Alvin did not notice as he collapsed, spent, on the bed beside the teen, quickly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep as he always did after great sex.

 

Deep sleep enveloped him for all of half an hour before a rain of blows landing on his back woke him back up again. “Wha...”

 

“You...! That...!” Jude was crying so hard he could barely talk, and his bruised throat wasn't helping anything.

 

“Whoa, Jude? Hey, hold on a second! What's wrong?”

 

“I'm no longer a virgin thanks to you! I thought you were just going to help me get off not... not...” His voice was a barely audible rasp and the effort to talk left him coughing and gasping for breath.

 

“Shit! Oh shit! Jude I'm sorry I took things way too far. I lose control when I get aroused, though I know that's no excuse!” His wide eyes traced over bruise after bruise. “Can you heal yourself? I have no skill in that matter.” Being from Elympios he did not have a mana lobe and therefore could not use any spirit arts, but he knew that he had to keep that fact a secret.

 

Thankfully, Jude nodded and, with one last scathing look at Alvin, went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

His good mood gone, Alvin lay awake for hours, long after Jude had returned and climbed back into the bed, hogging all the covers for himself, wondering just what he had done to the teen.

 

Somehow he did fall asleep, opening his eyes to early morning sunlight. Jude was already up, and mostly dressed to greet the new day. “Jude, about last night...”

 

“Last night never happened. Right?” He gave Alvin a pointed look, all traces of the abuse Alvin's lovemaking skills had left on his body gone thanks to Jude's own skills as a healer.

 

“Are you okay with that?”

 

“I don't mean that we should deny it to ourselves, just that no one else needs to know. I overreacted; I was into it and... well...” He broke off, mentally arranging his thoughts into words. “I am still a virgin when it comes to girls just not anally, right? You did teach me a valuable lesson about myself though and even if it was a hard lesson to learn, thanks. Now I'm going to get something to eat; find me when its time to be on the road again.”

 

Alvin lay back, enjoying a rare chance to lie in a bed doing nothing, and wondering just how a fifteen year old kid could be that much more mature than he was.

 


End file.
